Chris' Kanto Adventures
by Logie-Girl15
Summary: Chris is finally going to go on the journey he has wanted since he was 10. Read along as Chris braces through the wonders, horrors and excitement of the Pokemon world. Rated T for cursing, yaoi and violence. AU
1. Chapter 1: Starter Pokemon

Chris is finally going to go on the journey he has wanted since he was 10. Read along as Chris braces through the wonders, horrors and excitement of the Pokemon world. Rated T for cursing, yaoi and violence. AU

Chapter 1: Starter Pokemon

It's around 7:00AM. A young man around 27 years is getting dressed. His name is Chris Pearson. Chris is a tall man; Around 6'2. He weighs about 220 lbs. He's a very nice guy, too. He usually wears a blue t-shirt, and orange over-shirt, green khakis and brown sandals with socks. Chris is going to go to Prof. Oak's Lab to get his starter Pokemon. He has dreamed of this day ever since he was 10 years old. The reason he didn't go is his parents disapproved the journey. They said it was too dangerous. Chris' friend wanted to go on a journey, too. He couldn't because he wanted Chris to go. This friend is named Dan Mandel. Dan is, what he considers himself to be, Chris' rival. They've been like that since they were kids. Well, Chris wasn't, just Dan.

"Today's the day!", Chris said, full of joy. "I wonder if Dan is getting ready, too. I should go and check on him." Chris' stomach growls. But before that, I'll eat.

After Chris eats an enomous amount of food that consists of bacon, eggs and sausage, he walks out the door and heads to Dan's apartment; The Casa Paradisio. Chris gets there in only 5 minutes. He opens the door and walks toward Dan's room. There lies Dan. Sleeping soundly with his Meowth named Mr Mumbles, curled up on his stomach.

"Dan. Hey Dan." Chris said.

No response.

"Dan, it's time to get our starter Pokemon. Please wake up." Chris said.

Still no response. Chris was starting to get impatient so he placed his hands on Dan and shook him awake.

"Dan! Wake up!"

This caused Dan to jolt awake and Mr Mumbles to freak out, making her use Scratch.

"Ahh! Why Mr Mumbles!? Why?", Dan said in pain.

"Sorry Dan." Chris said, apologizing.

"YOU!" Dan looks at his clock. "It's only 7:20AM! What the fuck, Chris!?" Dan said, angrily.

"Sorry Dan." Chris apologized again. "I wanted to wake you up so we can get our starter Pokemon."

"That's today?

"Yes Dan."

"I thought we were going to go next week."

"No. Don't you remember me telling you yesterday that we were going tommorow?" Chris asked.

(flashback)

_"Dan we are going to get our starter Pokemon tommorow. You should wake up at around 7:00AM."_

_"I know what to do. If you don't show when I get my PokeDex, I'll leave you behind!"_

(end flashback)

"Nope." Dan simply said.

Chris sighs, Ok, whether you remember or not, it has been said, so we should go."

"Drive me." Dan demanded.

"Dan, the lab is down the street. We can walk."

"Fine!" Dan grumbles. "I'll be back to get you, Mr Mumbles."

The two leave the apartment. "Wait. If you already have a Pokemon, why do you need one of the usual starters?" Chris asked, curiously.

"If I get the starter, along with Mr Mumbles, I'll be stronger than most novices. Not that I wouldn't be already strong with Mumbles. I'll get even more power."

"Ok. Have you thought about the starter you want?" Chris asked.

"Of course! Charmander!" Dan said, as if it was obvious.

Chris rolls his eyes. "What's with you and fire?"

"Fire is a cleanser. Besides, shut up."

"Why not Bulbasaur?"

"Bulbasaur? That insipid frog with a plant on its back? No way!" Dan said. "And don't even mention that God-awful turtle."

"You mean Squirtle?"

"What did I just say about mentioning it?"

"I don't see all the hatred for Squirtle. They're SO cute!"

"Why would you love something like that? All Squirtle and its evolutions do is spray water at you. How is that menacing? Even that idiotic, yellow rat is more useful. At least it's pre-evolution, first evolution and it can electrocute people." Dan explained.

"I know Squirtle looks weak and useless, but it's not. They are very useful!"

"How?" Dan asked.

"They can put out fires." Chris said.

"So can firemen."

"They can cool you down in the summer."

"Only if you have an Ice-type move. Or an air-conditioner."

"See? You just agreed that they're useful for something!" Chris said, happily.

"Shut the hell up!"

The two friends reached Prof. Oak's Lab to see Oak and another adult holding a PokeBall.

"Thank you so much, Professor Oak!" The male said.

"You're quite welcome. Just take care of Bulbasaur and yourself." Oak said.

"I will! Thanks again!" The man said, noticing Dan and Chris.

"Hey Dan. Hey Chris. Getting a Pokemon to start your journies?" The man asked.

"YOU! What are you doing here Impostor?" Dan demanded.

"Oh, just simply getting a Pokemon to start my journey. I chose Bulbasaur, as it's my favorite Pokemon." Impostor said.

"That's pretty cool." Chris said.

"Let me guess. Squirtle for you and Charmander for Anger Point here."

"ANGER POINT!" Dan exclaimed. "I'LL GIVE YOU ANGER POI-"

"That's quite enough of that." Prof. Oak said.

"I'm sorry about my friend here." Chris apologized. "He's just...how can I put this."

"He has some anger problems, but don't worry about him. He's harmless." Impostor explained.

"Harmless? I'll give you ha-"

"Dan. Shut up!" Chris whispered.

"See? He's all talk."

Dan is trying to struggle. "Stop it, Dan."

"I can see that with some help, Dan here can turn that anger towards something useful." Prof. Oak said.

"How?" Chris and Impostor said in unsion.

"He can go on a Pokemon journey."

"That's actually why we're here." Chris said. "Me and Dan-"

"It's 'Dan and I'. If you're going to speak, speak correctly." Dan said, correcting Chris."

Chris sighs. "Dan and _I_ are here to get a starter Pokemon so we can start our journies."

"I see. You're Chris, right?"

"Yes."

"That's right. I've been expecting you. Come over to the table."

Dan, Chris and Impostor followed.

"Since Dan*, or how you call him, Impostor has Bulbasaur, I only have Charmander and Squirtle. Say hello."

"Charmander/Squirtle!(Hello!)" Charmander and Squirtle said, respectively.

Chris squealed. "Aww! They are just so cute!"

"Yeah, they look even more cute than usual." Dan said.

"That could be since they are still very young." Impostor explained.

"Like what, kids?" Dan said.

"That's right. They're only kids." Oak agreed.

"If so, then how are they ready for adventuring?" Chris asked.

"Chris, don't question Professor Oak." Dan said. "If he says they're ready, then they're ready."

"Sorry." Chris said hanging his head low.

Dan patted his back. "That's ok. Just as long as you understand."

Prof. Oak sweatdrops. "Ok, so which one will you take?"

Chris picks up the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. "I choose Squirtle! Is that acceptable, Squirtle?" The turtle responds by hugging Chris and exclaiming, "Squirtle Squirt!(Of course! You seem cool!)" Chris hugs the Water-type closely.

"You can have the squirt gun for a friend while I'll take the _good_ one." Dan said.

"That's a great nickname! You're name can be 'Squirt Gun'!" Chris said.

"Squirtle Squirtle!(That sounds like a great nickname!)" Squirtle said, agreeing.

Dan facepalms himself. "Dumbasses. At least I know you'll be great, Dragon Flame."

"Charmander!(Yeah! You can count on me!)" Charmander said, determingly.

Prof. Oak handed Dan and Chris a PokeDex each. He then handed them 5 PokeBalls each. "Here you'll need these on your journies.

"Thank you Professor Oak." Chris said.

"Thanks." Dan said.

"Dragon Flame?" Impostor asked. "Really?"

"Yes really."

"You do know that Charmander and its evolutions aren't Dragon-types, right?" Impostor asked.

"I know that. When it evolves into Charizard, it becomes dragon-like and it breathes fire, so Dragon Flame. Speaking of which, what did you name your Bulbasaur?"

"I named it Solar Bomb."

"Solar Bomb?" Dan asked. "And you thought Charmander's name sucked."

"I didn't say it sucked. In fact I like it." Impostor said. "It has a charm to it that says 'Dan Mandel'."

"Fuck you."

"That wasn't an insult. I mean, it's unique." Impostor said. "All I'm saying is that the name you picked is something that couldn't be copied. Well, it could, but it wouldn't have the same charm."

"Oh."

"Sounds like someone needs to apologize." Chris said.

"Squirtle Squirt!(Yeah! Apologize!)" Squirt Gun laughed.

"Shut up, both of you." Dan said. "I don't need to do anything."

"Charmander!(Yeah! He doesn't have to do shit!)" Dragon Flame retorted back at Chris and Squirt Gun.

"That's right, Dragon Flame. Whatever it is you just said."

"Oh Dan. You'll never change." Impostor said.

All of a sudden, Solar Bomb pops out of its PokeBall. Solar Bomb's distinguishing feature is that it has a pink bow around its neck.

"Bulba!(He's right.)" Solar Bomb said.

"Charmander!(How would you know, Solar Bomb?)"

"Bulba Bulbasaur." Solar Bomb said matter-of-factly.

"Char!(Shut up!)" Charmander said.

"What did he say to Dragon Flame?" Dan asked.

"_She_ was telling Dragon Flame, _"I know how you are. I can see how Dan is, too. He's just like you. Anger and attitude." _Impostor translated.

"Wow. I didn't know you understand Pokemon." Chris said.

"He doesn't! He's just saying that." Dan said.

"Actually, he can understand Pokemon." Oak replied. "He's helped me research Pokemon behavior for almost 10 years."

"Wow! That's amazing!" Chris said, surprised.

"Squirt!(That IS amazing!)" Squirt Gun said, surprised also.

"Thank you." Impostor said. "Well, I think Solar Bomb and I should go."

"Hey. Why don't you join us?" Chris asked.

"That's a generous offer, but I'm going to travel alone." Impostor said.

"Oh." Chris said.

"Nothing against you, it's just I prefer it."

"No no. That's ok." Chris said.

"Plus, with Dan tagging along, that could cause problems for you." Impostor said. "You need to concertrate. You can't stop doing something important because Dan and I are fighting."

"I understand." Chris said. "By the way, how come you nicknamed your Bulbasaur Solar Bomb."

"It's because my favorite Grass-type move is Solar Beam and my favorite Poison-type move is Sludge Bomb. Since Bulbasaur and its evolutions are all Grass and Poison-types, I'll teach her those two great moves." Impostor explained.

"That's cool." Chris said.

Impostor and Solar Bomb start walking towards the door. "Good bye! I hope our paths cross again." Impostor and Solar Bomb leave the building. Dan and Chris leave the building shortly after only to see Mr Mumbles greeting them. Well, greeting Dan.

"Hey girl." You waited for me?" Dan asked.

"Meow." Mr Mumbles meowed.

"You're such a good Meowth." Dan said, patting her head. "This is Dragon Flame. Dragon Flame, Mr Mumbles."

Dragon Flame walks up to her and holds out his hand. Mr Mumbles holds her paw out and they shake.

"Charmander!(Hello Mr Mumbles!)

"Meow!(Hello Dragon Flame!)

"It's disappointing they couldn't come with us." Chris said sadly.

"Us? What do you mean 'us'?" Dan asked.

"Well, aren't you joining me and Squirt Gun?" Chris asked.

"No. I'm traveling by myself with Dragon Flame, Mr Mumbles and any other Pokemon I catch." Dan said.

"Oh." Chris said, sadly. Well, before you go, can we battle?"

"I would, but it wouldn't be fun."

"How so?" Chris asked.

"If you remember, I have two Pokemon; Dragon Flame and Mr Mumbles." Dan said. "You only have one. For us to battle, you need to get one more Pokemon."

"By the time I get another, wouldn't you have captured more?"

"No. I have checked the Pokemon around here. There aren't any I want." Dan said.

"Ok. So, I should get stronger and get a second Pokemon to battle you."

"Yeah."

"All right. I do just that." Chris said, motivated.

"Wow. I haven't seen you that motivated since you were entering that hot dog eating contest." Dan said, laughing.

"Very funny, Dan."

Dan, Dragon Flame and Mr Mumbles start heading out to Route 1. "Bye Chris. Next time we see you, you better have a second Pokemon and be strong."

"We will! Good bye Dan! Bye Dragon Flame and Mr Mumbles!"

"Squirtle! Squirtle!(Bye Charmander! Bye Dan! Bye girl Meowth with a funny name!)"

Dan, Mr Mumbles and Dragon Flame were out of their sight in a couple minutes.

"Ok Squirt Gun, lets go get stronger and catch ourselves another friend."

"Squirtle!(Yeah!)"

"That reminds me. Here."

Chris ties a red bow around the turtle's neck.

"I've always wanted to give this to my starter Pokemon."

Squirt Gun looks at the bow. "Squirtle Squirtle!(I love it!)"

So Chris and Squirt Gun head out to Route 1 in search of wild Pokemon and Trainers. What happens next? Find out next time!

To be continued...

_**BIOS for this chapter**_

_**Chris Pearson: Chris is a lovable and caring man. He is protective over his friends and family and will attack anyone who is hostile towards them(or if he's told to.) He is also a glutton when it comes to food.**_

_**Squirtle(Squirt Gun): Squirtle is a carefree Pokemon. He loves nothing more than being with friends. Since he loves being with friends so much, he gets sad and lonely when he's alone. He is also a lot like Chris in both personallity and being protective.**_

_**Dan Mandel: Dan is a rash, angry, short(and short-tempered) man. He is also sensitive in both positive and negative ways(however the latter is shown rarely). In which case it's only towards his Meowth, Mr Mumbles and Chris on occasion. He is also lactose intolerant. Meaning he can't eat anything that has lactose in it(such as milk, cheese, ice cream, etc).**_

_**Charmander(Dragon Flame): Charmander is Squirtle's opposite(like how Dan is to Chris). He is pretty much how his Trainer is(minus the lactose intolerance). While Charmander is the way he is, he secretly yearns for friends.**_

_**Dan*(Impostor*): Impostor is obviously Dan's impostor. He understands Pokemon and has been working with Professor Oak for almost 10 years(since he was 18). He is traveling alone to figure out his purpose in life.**_

_**Bulbasaur(Solar Bomb): She is the one who kept Charmander in check when she lived with him and Squirtle in Oak's lab. Her and Charmander don't get along, usually. There have been times where they have teamed up. **_

**NOTE: Bios only show characters that are main or characters that show up often. When a bio for a character that appeared before shows, it's just new characteristics that have been added. Pokemon bios only show the hero's Pokemon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Route 1: First Battle and New

Chapter 2: Route 1: First Battle and New Friends.

We join our heroes walking around Route 1 in search of a Pokemon.

"Ok Squirt Gun. What Pokemon should we get?" Chris asked.

"Squirtle Squirt.(Um, I'm not sure. Whatever Pokemon you catch, I'll be cool with it.)" Squirt Gun replied.

"You're right. To get stronger, we should catch a Pokemon that has an advantage over your type." Chris said.

"Squirtle Squirtle.(I didn't say that, but that sounds like a good idea.)" Squirt Gun responded.

"So it's settled." Chris said. "We need to get a Pokemon that is strong against your type. Lets see, you're a Water-type. What types are strong against you."

Squirt Gun walks over to some grass. "Squirtle!(Grass-types are strong against Water-types!)"

"That's right! Grass-types are strong against Water-types!" Chris exclaimed. "Are there any other types that are strong towards Water-types?"

"Squirtle Squirtle!(Electric-types! We need an Electric-type!)" Squirt Gun exclaimed.

"Electric-types. Right, water conducts electricity! Good job, Squirt Gun!" Chris said.

Squirt Gun blushed. "Squirtle!(Thanks!)" (_I'm glad that Chris understood me there or else this would've gone on a lot longer._)

"Hmm. Where could we find an Electric-type?" Chris asked himself.

"Squirtle.(Where?)"

"I know where you can find an Electric-type." A voice said.

"W-who said that?" Chris asked, worried.

"Me. Look up." The voice said. Chris and Squirt Gun look up. There, on a tree branch, shows a female with purple colored hair, matching colored eyes wearing a white shirt with blue jeans that hugged her hips. Next to her is a small, yellow creature with long ears and a thunder-bolt shaped tail.

"We heard you needed help finding an Electric-type. Is that right?" The female asked.

"That's right. Who are you?" Chris asked.

"I'm Elise, and this is Pikachu. Say hello."

"Hello!" Pikachu said.

"Woah! It talked!" Chris said, astonished.

"Squirt!?(It can speak human!?)

"That's right." Elise said.

"How is that possible?" Chris asked.

"Where Pikachu and I work, we make special devices that transfer Pokemon language to whatever language we want. Observe.

Elise grabs the dial on Pikachu's collar and turns it.

"Bonjour!" Pikachu said. Elise turns the dial again.

"Konnichiwa! Hajime mashite." Elise turns the dial back.

"That's amazing!" Chris said. "Pikachu, huh. Chris pulls out his PokeDex to register the electric mouse. **"**_**PokeDex entry number 025: Pikachu. The Mouse Pokemon. Height is 1'04 and weight is 13.0 lbs. These Electric-type Pokemon gather during thunder storms. They use their tails to check their surroundings. If you try to pull it's tail, it will try to either bite or electrocute you."**_

"Very informative." Chris said. "I love it."

Squirt Gun looks at Chris and back at Elise. "Squirt Squirtle?"

"What did it say?" Elise asked Pikachu.

"He asked if he could have a collar. He wants his trainer to understand him."

"Squirtle Squirt?"

"Now he's asking if he could have another for a friend of theirs." Pikachu said.

Elise thinks for a moment. "Ok. I'll give you two collars."

"Really!?" Chris said.

"I give you them if you can beat me in battle!"

"Battle?"

"Yes. You do know how to battle, right?" Elise asked.

"I know how to fight, it's just, we haven't battled yet." Chris said. "We just started our journey today."

"Ok. Let us be your first opponents!" Elise said. Elise and Pikachu jump off of the tree.

"Since you only have one Pokemon, this battle will be 1-on-1. The battle ends when one of the Pokemon faints. Understood?"

"Yes. Lets win this, Squirt Gun!"

"Squirtle(Ok! For the collars!)"

"Go Pikachu! Use Thunder Shock!" Elise commanded.

Pikachu starts charging up electricity and lets it fly out from it's body towards Squirt Gun. "Thunder Shock!"

"Dodge it!" Chris commanded.

Squirt Gun retreats within his shell. "Squirt.(Oh no.)" The electricity makes contact with Squirt Gun's shell.

"Seems like we won." Elise said.

Right then, Squirt Gun comes out of his shell, with no signs of damage.

"How?"

"Seems like Squirtle knows Withdraw." Pikachu said.

"Great! Squirt Gun use Bubble!" Chris commanded.

"Squirt!(Bubble!)" Squirt Gun sprays out bubbles at Pikachu, causing some damage.

"He won't win that easily. Pikachu use Quick Attack!"

"Right!" Pikachu zips across and tackles Squirt Gun.

"S-so fast!" Chris said.

"What did you expect from a Pikachu?" Elise asked.

"Use Bubble again!"

Squirt Gun sprays bubbles at Pikachu again.

"Not again he won't. Use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu zips past the bubbles.

"Just what I was planning." Chris said.

"What?"

"Now! Use Tackle!"

Squirt Gun runs as fast as he can towards Pikachu, colliding his head with the Electric-type Mouse's. Pikachu falls to the ground.

"Pikachu?"

"I-I can't fight anymore. S-Squirtle wins." Pikachu said.

"We won? We won our first battle, Squirt Gun!" Chris said, overjoyed.

"Squirtle!(Yeah! We won!)"

"I must admit. For your first battle, you're already strong." Elise said, picking up Pikachu.

"Thank you."

"As promised, here are your collars."

"Thank you." Chris thanked again. Chris knelt down and placed the collar under the red bow, around Squirt Gun's neck.

"Here you go. Say something."

"Something." Squirt Gun said, looking estatic. "I can speak human! Hooray!"

"That's great!" Chris said. "Also, when we see Dan again, we can give him the other collar."

"Yeah! I can't wait til we see him so we can battle!" Squirt Gun said.

"Yeah, but first we need another Pokemon." Chris thought for a moment. "Elise, where did you get Pikachu?"

"Where we work, they gave me him." Elise said. "However, I have heard that you can catch Pikachu over at the Viridian Forest."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They're rare to find, but if you can find one, go for it!" Elise said.

"Thank you so much!" Chris said.

"No problem. By the way, what's your name?

"My name is Chris." Chris said. "This is my starter Pokemon. His name is Squirt Gun."

"Hello!"

"I can see Squirt Gun takes after his trainer." Elise said.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Elise said.

"You do know that once Squirt Gun evolves, he won't be a squirt gun anymore." Pikachu said.

"I know, but it's the only name I know for him." Chris said.

"Maybe when he evolves, you can figure out a new name." Pikachu said.

"Why fix something that's not broken?" Squirt Gun asked.

"I'm just saying that when you become a Blastoise, you probably wouldn't want to be refered as a squirt gun."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I won't know until I evolve."

"True."

Elise looks at her watch. "Pikachu, it's time to go!"

"Ok." Pikachu hops on Elise's shoulder.

"See ya, Chris. I hope we see each other again soon." Elise said.

"Good bye, Elise! I hope so, too!" Chris said.

"Next time we meet, I won't lose!" Pikachu said.

"We'll see about that!" Squirt Gun said.

They waved good bye.

"Ok Squirt Gun! Lets go. Onto Viridian Forest!

...

"Uh, where is it?" Squirt Gun said.

"Um, I, ah, don't know." Chris said.

Just then a rolled up piece of paper with a letter attached fell in front of them. "What's this?" Chris opened up the letter.

_"Just in case you're lost, here's a Town Map of the entire Kanto region."_

_ - Elise and Pikachu_

_P.S. Here's 10 dollars for beating us._

"It's a Town Map!" Chris said. "They are so nice! Especially Elise!"

"Sounds like you have a crush on her." Squirt Gun joked.

"No. I have a crush, it's just not on Elise." Chris said.

"Who!? Who is it?" Squirt Gun asked.

Chris is lost in thought. "Chris? Chris! Tell me!" Squirt Gun's voice trailing away.

_I love him. I just want to be with him. Hold him, love him. I love-_

Chris' train of thought was interuppted by Squirt Gun biting him. "Ow! Squirt Gun! What was that for?"

"I'm sorry. I thought I lost you there for a second." Squirt Gun apologized. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. So, can you please tell me who you're crushing on?"

"No." Chris said. "That's for me to know and for my crush to find out."

"Hmm. Is this for biting you?"

"Part of it."

"You suck."

Chris laughs and looks at the Town Map. "Ok, so Viridian Forest is up past Viridian City. Makes sense."

"That's great! We can get some food and eat until we burst!" Squirt Gun joked. "Good thing they gave us money!"

"I don't know about eating until we burst, but we'll eat until we get full." Chris said.

"Ok. I GUESS we can do that." Squirt Gun joked.

"Lets go." Chris laughed.

They left side by side towards Viridian City to chow down on some food. Maybe 'some food' wouldn't work.

To be continued...

_**BIOS for this chapter**_

_**Chris Pearson: Chris is a lovable and caring man. He is protective over his friends and family and will attack anyone who is hostile towards them(or if he's told to.) He is also a glutton when it comes to food. It seems Chris is crushing on a guy.**_

_**Squirtle(Squirt Gun): Squirtle is a carefree Pokemon. He loves nothing more than being with friends. Since he loves being with friends so much, he gets sad and lonely when he's alone. He is also a lot like Chris in both personallity and being protective. He also loves to joke around.**_

_**Elise: Elise is a nice woman. She looks out for her friends and is always on alert when danger is around. Nothing is known about where she and Pikachu work.**_

_**Pikachu: Pikachu is Elise's companion. Elise obtained him where they work. They have been together ever since.**_

**NOTE: Bios only show characters that are main or characters that show up often. When a bio for a character that appeared before shows, it's just new characteristics that have been added. Pokemon bios only show the hero's Pokemon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Viridian City

Chapter 3: Viridian City

We continue where our heroes left off. Chris and Squirt Gun heading towards Viridian City.

"How much longer is it?" Squirt Gun asked.

"Hmm." Chris looks at the Town Map. "I don't think it's much farther."

"Ok." Squirt Gun starts singing. "We're on the road to Viridian City. Now here's the plan; We're gonna head out to the forest. Time to collect, some Pokemon. Gotta Catch 'Em All."

"We keep on trying, then we try some more. Stay together and find a place worth fighting for." Chris sang along.

"Viridian City!" Both sang together.

"I left my home and now I see a new horizon. But one day I'll come back, to Pallet Town." Chris sang. "I'm on the road, to become the greatest trainer. I won't quit until I'm number 1!"

"We keep on trying, then we try some more. Stay together and find a place worth fighting for!" Both sang together.

"On the road to Viridi-" Squirt Gun was interuppted. "What is it, Chris?"

"Look."

Squirt Gun looked and noticed a town. "Is that Viridian City?"

"There's no mistaking it." Chris said. "We made it."

"The song worked!" Squirt Gun exclaimed. "Lets go! I'll beat you there!" Squirt Gun dashed off.

"No turtle can out run me!" Chris dashed off after Squirt Gun. They raced toward the Pokemon Center with Chris beating the Tiny Turtle by a few inches.

"Beat you!" Chris said.

"Yeah, but I was close, though."

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center. I'm Nurse Joy. Are you a new trainer?"

"Yes. I just started my journey today."

"In that case, you should register for the Pokemon League."

"Pokemon League? What's that?" Squirt Gun asked.

"The Pokemon League is a tournament sort of thing that most Trainers do. You basically challenge the eight Pokemon Gyms in the region. If you win at a Gym, the Leader gives you a badge. If you manage to obtain all eight, you're qualified to enter the Indigo League." Chris explained.

"You certainly know your stuff. Hold on, is your name Chris Pearson?" Nurse Joy asked.

"That's right. Why?"

"Well a man with a Charmander and a Meowth came in here a half hour ago and left a note. He said it was for someone named Chris Pearson."

"Sounds like Dan." Chris said reading the letter.

_"Dear Chris and your useless Pokemon,_

_I am going to chalend the Pokemon Lege. I'm sure that dam Imposter is going to do that as well, since hes such a fucking copycat. You have to do that if you want to become stronger. If you hery, you might catch up to me at Puwter City. Remember, get one more Pokemon. Dragon Flame, Mr. Mumbles and I want to beat you!_

_ -Your's trungy, Dan_

"He has very bad hand writing." Squirt Gun said.

"I know." Chris said.

"And bad spelling."

"I know." Chris said.

"Have you ever said anything?"

"I've tried. He's very stubborn and gets pissed off easily."

"Sounds just like Char-I mean Dragon Flame." Squirt Gun said. "He always gets pissed for some reason. If you tell him to not get angry-"

"He gets even angrier?" Chris finished the sentence.

"Yep. He's a handful. And he always calls on me to help him with his revenge."

"Really? That's what Dan does to me." Chris said. "Does he ever thank you for helping him?"

"No. No thank-yous, no anything. He's mean to me, calls me names, he's even woken me up in the middle of the night to help him get revenge on something so small. There was this one time where a Pokemon scratched up his PokeBall, and we waited for weeks trying to get revenge on the Pokemon. All he ended up doing was using his Scratch attack on their PokeBall. All I was thinking was, 'That's it? We went through all that just so you can give him an eye-for-an-eye?'." Squirt Gun explained.

"Sounds exactly like this one time where Dan and I were trying to find the Wolf-Man. The Wolf-Man scratched Dan's car so we waited about three months just so Dan can key his car." Chris explained.

"Man, we both have rough luck. It's a damn good thing Dan didn't pick me and you picked Dragon Flame."

"Yeah, or else you'd be bossed around by your Trainer, while I'd be bossed around by my Pokemon." Chris said.

"Um, excuse me?" Nurse Joy said.

"Yeah?"

"If you want to register for the Pokemon League, you have to register right now."

"I forgot about that. How do we register?"

"Do you have you're Trainer Card?"

"I...have my PokeDex. Will that work?"

"Yes. That's perfect. Your Card is built in. I'll just take that for a moment." Nurse Joy takes the PokeDex and inserts it into a computer. On the screen, it shows all of Chris' info. What Pokemon he has with him currently, where he lives, his ID number and picture. "Ok. You are now registered. Here is your badge case and your PokeDex."

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" Chris and Squirt Gun said together.

"My pleasure."

"Lets go, Squirt Gun."

"Wait!"

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"Well, it is getting late and I'm sure both of you are hungry."

Both Chris' and Squirt Gun's stomaches growl. "Oh yeah. We forgot about food."

"Can't catch Pokemon on an empty stomache." Squirt Gun said.

"I can show you to the caffeteria and when your done eating, I can show you your room."

"Thank you!"

After eating a hearty meal, Chris and Squirt Gun went to their room. Chris got under the covers while Squirt Gun snuggled against Chris.

"Good night, Chris."

"Good night, Squirt Gun."

(later that night)

Both are sound asleep when Chris wakes up. Chris looks at the clock. _3:06? Hmm. _Chris notices the moonlight casting a ray through their room. Chris gets up slowly, carefully not waking Squirt Gun and walks toward the window and stares out into it. About 10 minutes late, Squirt Gun wakes up and notices his Trainer staring out the window. He gets up and walks toward Chris. "Can't sleep?"

"Not really. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Just thinking about what are we gonna face during our journey. I know going on a real journey is much different than playing a game on a GameBoy Advance SP."

"Which one?" Squirt Gun asks.

"LeafGreen Version. That and Blue Version." Chris said.

"I've played Blue Version before. I always chose me."

"Isn't that weird to play a game where you're a human making Pokemon fight each other?" Chris asked.

"No differance than humans becoming Pokemon on those Mystery Dungeon games."

"Touche." Chris said. Chris started looking out the window again. Squirt Gun looks out the window, then back at Chris.

"Don't worry, buddy, we'll be fine." Squirt Gun reassured his Trainer. "Our future will be great. Well, I can't promise every second will be great, but whatever we face, we'll get by it!"

Chris looks at his Pokemon. "Thanks."

"No problem." The turtle looks at the clock. "It's 3:40. We should get back to sleep."

Both of them climbed back into the bed and fell asleep.

(Later that day)

Chris is waiting for Squirt Gun's check up to be done with. Nurse Joy insisted that every now and again, Pokemon need check ups to see if they're healthy or not. Chris looks at the needle up above the doorway and notices it stopped glowing. Nurse Joy then walks out holding Squirt Gun.

"It seems your Squirtle is in very good shape." Nurse Joy said.

"That's great." Chris said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm sure you're going to go on through the Viridian Forest, right?"

"Yeah, we're gonna get a Pikachu!" Squirt Gun said.

"In that case, you have food packed for your Pokemon, right?"

"Um, what kind of food do they eat?" Chris asked.

"Each Pokemon type has their own kind of Pokemon food. Since you have a Water-type and are planning to get an Electric-type, you should get Water and Electric-type food."

"Ok. Where do I buy some?"

"Over at the PokeMart. Each type of food is only $5.00 each." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you." Chris said. "Come on, Squirt Gun!"

"Right behind you!"

"Take care! I hope you excel!"

"Thanks!" Chris and Squirt Gun thanked.

(over at the PokeMart)

"Hello! Welcome to the PokeMart. How can I help you?" The clerk asked.

"I would like two cans each of the Water-type and Electric-type Pokemon food." Chris said.

"Of course! That would be $20.00."

"Here you go."

"Thank you. Do you want anything else?"

"What else do you have?" Chris asked.

"I have Potions, PokeBalls, Antidote, Paralyze Heal, Awakening and Burn Heal."

"How much is everything?" Chris asked.

"Potions are $3.00 each, PokeBalls are $2.00 each, Antidotes are $1.00 each, Paralyze Heals are $2.00 each, Awakenings are $3.50 each, and Burn Heals are $3.50 each."

"Hmm. I'll take 5 Potions, 5 Antidotes and 5 Paralyze Heals."

"Ok. Here you go. Anything else?"

"No thanks. I'm completly broke now." Chris said.

"Thanks for shopping. We hope to see you again."

"Ok. Bye."

"Are you really broke?" Squirt Gun asked.

"Yes. I had $40.00 to start with. Elise gave us $10.00. That makes fifty. I spent $20.00 on Pokemon food and then I spent $30.00 on the other supplies."

"Make sense. Well, come on! On to Viridian Forest!" Squirt Gun said.

"Time to get our new friend!" Chris exclaimed.

So our heroes head to Viridian Forest in hopes of catching a Pikachu. Will they catch one? Find out next time!

To be continued...

**NOTE: Bios only show characters that are main or characters that show up often. When a bio for a character that appeared before shows, it's just new characteristics that have been added. Pokemon bios only show the hero's Pokemon.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Search for Pikachu

Chapter 4: The Search for Pikachu/Pikachu Emergency!

We join our heroes in the Viridian Forest. They are searching high and low for a Pikachu.

"Where could Pikachu be hiding?" Squirt Gun asked.

"I don't know." Chris said. "Remember, Pikachu are difficult to find."

"I know. I wish they could be easier to find than the Bug-types you find here."

"Yeah. I know."

(rustle)

Squirt Gun perks up. "Chris? Did you just hear something rustle?"

"Yeah, it sounds like it's coming from over there." Chris points to a bush.

"Maybe it's a Pikachu!" Squirt Gun said, excited. He dashes over to the bush.

"We got you no-!" Squirt Gun stopped abruptly. "It's you!"

"What did you find?" Chris asked. He noticed the Pokemon was in fact not Pikachu. It is blue-ish green, with Navy blue spots. It also has a pink bow around it's neck.

"It's Solar Bomb!" Chris and Squirt Gun said together. A lone man walked towards them.

"Well well, it's been a couple days." The man said.

"Impostor! What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"What else? I'm training my Pokemon here for my battle over at the Pewter City Gym."

"Pokemon?" Chris asked. "Oh yeah! Did you catch any?"

"Yes I did. I'll show you." Impostor took out a PokeBall and pressed the button in it's center. Out comes a Pokemon that is purple-ish blue with big red eyes and huge white wings.

"Woah." Chris takes out his PokeDex. _**"PokeDex entry number 012: Butterfree. The Butterfly Pokemon. Height is 3'07 and weight is 70.5 lbs. In battle, it flaps it's wings at high speed, releasing highly toxic dust into the air.**_

"How did you get a Butterfree?" Chris asked.

"I raised it since it was a Caterpie. After, it evolved into a Metapod."

"Caterpie? Metapod?" _**"PokeDex entry number 010: Caterpie. The Worm Pokemon. Height is 1'00 and weight is 6.4 lbs. It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly. PokeDex entry number 011: Metapod. The Cocoon Pokemon. The evolved form of Caterpie and the pre-evolution of Butterfree. Height is 2'04 and weight is 21.8 lbs. A steel-hard shell protects it's tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution."**_

"Yeah. That's them for you." Impostor said.

"I guess so."

"So, uh, we heard you were looking for a Pikachu." Impostor said.

"That's right." Chris said.

"Well, then. Let us help you." Impostor said.

"Really?"

"Of course. Trying to find one is difficult enough. But when you have five searching at once, there's no doubt we can find one!" Impostor said.

"Thank you, Impostor!" Chris said.

"Please, call me Dan." Impostor said.

"O...k."(I hope he's not trying to replace Dan as my friend again.)

"Buddy, search for Pikachu in the trees. Alert us when you find one." Impostor commanded.

"Breee!(You can count on me!)"

Everyone looked high and low for signs of the Elecric-type rodent. Three hours later...

"Have you guys found any signs of Pikachu?" Chris asked.

"No." Squirt Gun said.

"Not yet." Impostor said.

"Bulba.(Sorry.)"

"Bree.(I'm trying to.)"

"Man. This is difficult." Chris said.

"I know. This sucks." Squirt Gun said.

"HELP!"

"W-what was that!?" Chris asked. Everyone turns around to see a girl about 10, running towards them.

"Woah! What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"Spark...These mean people took Sparkie!" The girl said.

"Sparkie?" Impostor asked. "Who's Sparkie?"

"Sparkie is my pet Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!?" Squirt Gun exclaimed.

"Wait. You said some people took Sparkie?" Chris asked. "Who are these people? Where are they?"

"I'll show you. Follow me!" The girl said, running off. Everyone went after her. They followed her until they found this huge machine that was grabbing a bunch of yellow creatures.

"Ahh! Sparkie!" The girl exclaimed.

"Pi? Pika Pi!" Sparkie yelled out.

"What the hell going on here!?" Impostor called out.

"I see we have some trouble in front of us." A voice said.

"W-who said that?" The girl asked, worried.

"Prepare for trouble." A voice said.

"Make it double." Another voice said.

"To protect the world from devestation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Dana."

"Sam."

"Team Rocket blasts to the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

"Vulpix!" A third voice said.

"TEAM ROCKET!" Impostor exclaimed.

"Seems like you're fans of us." Jessie said.

"Fans!?" Chris exclaimed. "We would never be fans of you jerks!"

"Who's Team Rocket?" The girl asked.

"Team Rocket is a bunch of thieves who steal other people's Pokemon." Chris said.

"How do you know people like this?" The girl asked.

"Me and a friend used to watch the Pokemon series growing up." Chris said. "We always watched Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu send off Team Rocket with a ThunderBolt."

"I used to watch Pokemon when I was a kid, too." Impostor said. "In fact, it's based on a true story."

"That's right." Sam said. "And we plan to make it the same way. Except Team Rocket wins."

"You'll never win!" Squirt Gun exclaimed. "Give back Sparkie!"

"Sparkie? Oh, you mean the little Pikachu with the blue goggles?" Dana asked. "Sorry. But we're not going to do that."

"You won't win!" Dana said, throwing a PokeBall. "Go Sandshrew!" The PokeBall opens up to reveal a tan-ish yellow mouse-armadillo type creature with a white underside. The tan-ish yellow making out a brick-like pattern.

"Sandshrew!"

"Sandshrew?" Chris pulled out his PokeDex. _**"PokeDex entry number**_ _**027: Sandshrew. The Mouse Pokemon. Height is 2'00 and weight is 26.5 lbs. To protect itself from attackers, it curls up into a ball. It lives in regions with minimal rainfall."**_

"Go Nidoran!" Sam said, also throwing a PokeBall. The ball opens up revealing a pink creature with large ears, spines poking from it's back and a single horn on it's forehead.

"Nido!"

_**"PokeDex entry number **_ _**032: Nidoran(male). The Poison Pin Pokemon. Height is 1'08 and weight is 19.8 lbs. It scans it's surroundings by raising it's ears out of the grass. It's toxic horn is for protection."**_

"We have to rescue Sparkie! Squirt Gun! Use Tackle!"

"Give us Sparkie!"

"We'll help to!" Impostor said. Solar Bomb! Use Tackle!"

"Bulba!(Tackle!)"

"Sandshrew! Use your Scratch attack!"

"Use Peck, Nidoran!"

Sandshrew runs up to Squirt Gun and scratches him vigorously to stop him in his tracks, while Nidoran pecks Solar Bomb repeatingly.

"Use Bubble!"

Squirt Gun sprays bubbles all over Sandshrew and Nidoran, causing severe damage to Sandshrew and some damage to Nidoran.

"Use your Vine Whip to fling Nidoran at Sandshrew!"

Solar Bomb wraps her vines around Nidoran and flings it at Sandshrew, knocking Sandshrew to the ground.

"Vulpix! Use your Ember attack!" Dana commanded.

"Buddy! Use Sleep Powder!"

Buddy flies over Vulpix and scatters blue dust causing the fox to become drowsy.

"Great! Now use Gust!"

Buddy starts flapping vigorously causing a small gust to form knocking Vulpix into Sandshrew and Nidoran.

"Our Pokemon!" Dana and Sam said.

"I'll take it from here! Squirt Gun, use Bubble!" Squirt Gun exhales from his mouth, but instead of bubbles, a small stream of water came out that blasted Sam, Dana and their Pokemon through the air.

"I can't believe we were beaten by those wimps!" Dana exclaimed.

"Yeah! It's becoming the same!" Sam exclaimed.

"We're blasting off!" They said together. They were gone. All that appeared was a little twinkle.

"Yeah!" Squirt Gun exclaimed. "No one can beat us!"

"Especially not the bad guys." Impostor said. "And hey, you just leaned Water Gun. Way to go! Now, lets get Sparkie."

They walked over to the machine and found the machine was loaded with Pikachu.

"Woah. Look at all the Pikachu." Squirt Gun said.

"No wonder we couldn't find any. They were all in here."

"How do we open this?" The girl asked.

"Easy." Impostor said. "You just open it." Impostor grabbed a handle and opened it. All of the Pikachu jump out.

"Sparkie!" The girl said. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Pikachu!" Sparkie squealed with glee.

"Aww. They're so adorable!" Chris said.

All of the Pikachu face them. "Pikachu!"

"They're saying thanks." Impostor said.

"You're welcome!" Chris said.

"Thank you for rescuing Sparkie for me!"

"You're welcome!" Chris said.

"I'm curious. What are your names?"

"I'm Chris. This is er, Dan, Squirt Gun, Solar Bomb and Buddy."

"I'm Tammy. It's nice to meet you!"

"Likewise." Impostor said.

"Well, it's getting late. Me and Sparkie need to head back home." Tammy said. "I hope we can meet each other again."

"I hope so, too." Chris said, smiling.

"Good bye!"

"Bye!" Everyone said.

"It is getting kind of late. We should camp for the night." Impostor said.

"Yeah, lets go."

While walking, something grabs Chris' leg. Chris turns around.

"Hey. It's a Pikachu." Squirt Gun said.

"Pika Pi. Pikachu?"

"Wow."

"What?" Chris asked.

"It seems Pikachu wants to repay you for saving her life." Impostor said.

"Really?" Chris said.

"How can you tell it's a girl?" Squirt Gun asked.

"The way how her tail has the indent that all female Pikachu have."

"Oh. So, how does she want to repay Chris?"

"Pika pi."

"She wants to join you on your adventures."

"Really!? That's great!" Chris picks up the Pikachu. "We got a new friend!"

"Yeah! Now we can battle Dan!"

"Dan wants to battle you?" Impostor asked.

"Yeah. He wanted us to get another Pokemon since he has two." Chris said.

"I see. So Dan wants a good, fair fight?" Impostor said. "I guess Dan might be changing for the better."

"I doubt it." Chris said.

"Well, since you have a new Pokemon, are you going to nickname her?" Impostor said.

"Hmm. I don't know what to call her." Chris said.

"Well, we can figure that out tommorow." Impostor said. "Right now, it's getting late. We should just camp out here, have some dinner and have a good night's rest."

"Great idea." Squirt Gun said. "For someone who looks a lot like Dan, you seem a lot smarter than him."

"That's because I am smarter."

"Sounds like Dan needs to get in gear." Squirt Gun said.

"He really does if he wants to be the best." Impostor agreed.

"I wonder how he's doing." Chris said to himself.

"I'm sure he's fine. Remember, he has Mr Mumbles and Dragon Flame." Squirt Gun said. "Since he's like Dragon Flame, he'll be fine. Then again, you never know with him."

"Yeah, that makes two." Chris said.

_I hope you're ok, Dan. I miss you..._

To be continued...

_**Butterfree(Buddy): Buddy is Impostor's Pokemon. He's been raised since he was a Caterpie. He is skilled at using Sleep Powder.**_

_**Dana: Dana is part of Team Rocket. She, along with her friend, Sam, want to triumph over anyone playing 'hero'. Her Pokemon are Sandshrew and Vulpix.**_

_**Sam: Sam is Dana's sidekick in Team Rocket. He is determined to beat anyone who stands in his way. His Pokemon is Nidoran(male)**_

**NOTE: Bios only show characters that are main or characters that show up often. When a bio for a character that appeared before shows, it's just new characteristics that have been added. Pokemon bios only show the hero's Pokemon.**


End file.
